disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Destino
' Personality Destino enjoys nothing more than screwing with the system. Give her a chance, and she'll turn the whole school upside down with a few words, a bit of gunpower, and a whole lot of annoyance to back her up. She doesn't gossip, but she'll let things leak out 'suddenly' that ends up circulating pretty quick. Her one other delight, to add to this, is annoying people. Anything to get them even to tweak an eyebrow at her actions. She isn't impressed with... literally anything the BAMF crew might do, and, like her sister, isn't easily frightened or intimidated. She has an interesting sense of humor, a foul mouth, a bit trigger-happy, won't drink but will gladly get ''you drunk, and fawn over every older man she deems worthy. Her sense of liking older men came from their maturity and the fact that none of the men she knew in her clan, besides her dear Goliath, and in the school amused her enough. She is not faithful to Goliath, but he knows this. He says she should have a relationship to differ from their already 'uncool' relationship... he just doesn't know they are older men like himself. Destino's family is her clan; her sister Tzipporah is all she has left of a biological family. Relationships * Tzipporah. Destino has not been in contact with her sister for a long, long while; she was seemingly young when they parted. She has no intention of ever really coming in contact with her, as she assumes her dead. But, now that she is going to the same school (which Destino has no actual knowledge of), they are sure to bump into each other. * Phoebus. Phoebus and Destino have a bit of a fling, but it eventually dwindles down to her finding him annoying and brotherly at the same time. He may be older, but his ways turn her off faster than... (insert something that turns off fast here). The fling lasts maybe a week before she breaks off sexual ties; she won't hesitate to drop him an affectionate "Phoebutt" in the halls, however. * Chel. Chel, being who she was, interested Destino immediately. She targeted the girl, and wove her way into a friendship. She found herself tying to the girl, and they soon became very close friends. Not only are they friends, but Destino has the tiny habit of hitting on her father, Tzekel-Khan, whenever she can. Nobody ever told her he was off-limits, right? * Cale. Her self-proclaimed 'little brother', Destino affectionately annoys him on a daily basis. They do bite at eachother, and make curt snaps, but if you brought it down to a point, she really does like him, and doesn't hesitate to give him 'sisterly' advice whenever she can. 'Anything to help my little brother', she says. * Aladdin. Known from a previous encounter, as he also knows her boyfriend, Aladdin became her friend swiftly, as she found him amusing and interesting, because of his blood. She doesn't regard him much during school, as she is normally jumping from Chel to the general amount of the BAMF crew, then to Phoebus, then to anyone who will bother to talk with her, but she does help him with schoolwork if he needs. * Harley Quinn. A surprising friendship, Harley and Destino get along because of their polar opposites; Destino the grumpy baddy, and Harley the upbeat, ditzy cheerleader. But, despite her finding Harley annoying, Destino admittedly likes her company on the team, and 'Harl' is one of the few girls she can actually bear to stand on that team, despite her personality. * Jasmine/Demona. A part of her clan, that is literally all Destino wants her to be. She doesn't find her at all a good person, and doesn't like her, but she doesn't necessarily hate her either. Destino really just HATES her big old "I ARE THE QUEEN" routine. But other than that, she just ends up talking to her because Cale is always with her. Knowing that she is dating the older twin brother of her ex, Destino wants to shove it in her face, but also wants to live through school. Hence her arms are tied. * Flamette. Destino is impartial to Flamette; she knows who her father is, but she's not mean to her, so why bother worrying, right? She does treat her kindly, but as kindly as she can with cursing, constant annoyance, and general do*chebaggery. She acknowledges that she's good at cheering, but... that's really it. Flamette flies over her head. * Anya. She enjoys her company, and their similar feelings towards Demona. But literally, that's all that can be obtained from this friendship. If you asked someone to sum it up, they'd probably say; "... They both hate Demona?" * Milo. Destino finds him incredibly dorky and cute, and treats him like that brother you always baby. She doesn't treat him cruelly, but she does still curse and act generally like herself about him. They don't hang out, but she does enjoy waving at him or saying a small, "THATCH!" in the hallways. * John Smith. She finds him rugged in a sort of way, and does flirt with him regularly, but doesn't really give him that much attention. If she wanted to have him, she would make herself work for it; seeing as he has eyes on Kida, she doesn't want to work so hard as to seduce him to get him into her bed. * The Professor. Now this is one she's intrigued by, constantly. The Professor is a dark, unknown, yet very cool and subtle man, and this fascinates, attracts, and intrigues her all at once. His presence in a hallway, unlike the others who shall freeze in slight apprehension, makes her tense in sudden excitement, just for him to even look at her differently than with utter "holier-than-thou" written on his face. Just to break through that shell is what she wants; she likes 'em older, yes, but even he's a stretch for her. Not as though she's not trying to make that stretch. Category:Students